


A Sudden Something

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Egbert just moved to the city and ran into a stranger. When the stranger asks John out to get coffee, he takes the "friendly" invitation.





	A Sudden Something

John was walking down the sidewalk, trailing down back home.

As he was walking across the cement and passed all of the other's walking in the city- John suddenly bumps into someone.

John falls onto his back and lands on his wallet, he rubs his bottom. Nursing the hit and making sure that nothing fell out of his back pocket.

The man who bumped into him bent over and offered John a hand.

John took it and sighed, he isn't going to get upset with the guy, a lot of people are walking on the side walk so it was hard to see exactly where John was going too, he gets it.

People swerve around them as the man helped John up.

John got back on his feet and shook off some dirt from the ground off of his pants, "thanks."

"I-I-- It- No- no prob- problem."

John raised an brow and he stopped dusting off his pants, the man just kept stuttering and stumbling.

"I- You- I d- I- you- you'd like- Uh-"

John was a bit shy and socially conscious too, so he tried to be nice when he said, "what are you asking me?"

"COFFEE?" The other man blurted out.

"Sure!" John smiled.

If the guy wanted to make up for bumping into John he'll grab some coffee, "that's such a nice gesture!"

John presses the tips of his fingers together as he smiles and says, "I'm John by the way!"

"Dave! I'm Dave!" The man practically yells.

John laughs. He's a bit strange but John's not going to turn up free coffee over next to nothing.

John chatted with him, as Dave showed him the way to some coffee joint.

Once they got at the place John was expecting starbucks or something that... wasn't such a nice cafe.

The store front even looked like it was luxurious, it's probably pricey so John doesn't mind chipping in with the tip.

They took their seats and Dave asked if John wanted any thing to eat.

John just waves him off, smiling like he wasn't hungry once he saw the price but his stomach growled and betrayed him.

Dave ordered two appetizers for the both of them to share.

After they ordered a latte and an apple cider, Dave attempted to make conversation again.

"You- you new?" Dave started scratching his chin with his hand.

John nodded. "Yeah, just moved!"

"Oh, cool! cool. cool." Dave sounded like he was trying to ease himself down.

"Hey." John placed his palm over Dave's hand. "There's nothing to stress about."

Dave's mouth parted open. "Y-yeah... yeah... so... how do you like it here?"

"I'm not used to how hot it gets here, oh and there's way too much traffic, by car **_and_ **on foot!" John laughs.

Dave starts laughing too, nervously chuckling along as John babbled on about his time in Houston.

The drinks and food eventually came out, John sipped on his coffee as he continued to talk about next to nothing, Dave hanging on every word.

Dave placed his chin on his hand and sighed as John spoke, John noticed that the other man was starting to ease up so he pointed that out to Dave.

"It's just..." Dave smiled, "I didn't expect that this would all go so well."

"Well, this place is really nice and you really made up for bumping into me earlier."

"I forgot about that." Dave apologized, "sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine." John nodded. Thinking that Dave must have been more concerned about making a friend then, it's been running pretty smooth for John too actually, he's a bit socially awkward too, this all really did work out great! John has a friend in a city that's brand new to him! Everything is going great. John tilted his head and laughed.

"I mean." Dave chuckled as he shook his head. "I didn't think that grabbing coffee with you would be so easy."

"Yeah!" John agrees. "I'm pretty shy myself so I'm amazed we get along so well! Talking to you feels so... natural!"

"I'm glad you think so." Dave smiled. "We should do this again soon."

"Oh absolutely!" John agrees. Dave was a little shaky at first but he seems so confident and happy now!

"Great! It's a date." Dave smiles.

"A- a date?" John stammers. "Oh... oh..."

"Can I get your number?" Dave asks.

"Uh- Su-sure." John hands Dave his phone. "Just plug it in..."

John whispers, "but- Dave."

Dave must not have heard, "hey, John. If you need a ride home, I was walking over to my car. I can give you a lift and drop you off." Dave happily tells the man sitting across from him.

"Oh sure!" John nods. Awkwardly sweating and trying to find a way out of dating his new friend.

"I'm just so glad everything is this... you know... perfect. I saw you on the street and you were so handsome, stopped me dead in my tracks." Dave shook his head and lightly laughed at himself. "I can't believe that you want to date me, you... you're like... you're just so amazing."

"Well, we've only known each other for an hour." John points out.

"Right!? And this feels so natural, like... we just clicked." Dave smiled.

"Uh... yeah..." John looked the other way. John felt a steady blush creep across his face.

The entire affair did feel natural. It felt so right but... maybe that was because John didn't know it was _supposed_ to be a date.

Next time won't feel natural, it won't be so easy.

As they walked back to Dave's car, Dave cracked some lame jokes, every one of which John laughed at.

As Dave drove John back to his place, Dave made a passing comment about how good John looked again, John's face turned completely pink at the comment.

"Bye."

"Bye!" John got on top of the front soles of his feet as he waved Dave off.

All of a sudden, John felt something prick at his heart.

On the ride over, John got a crush... _on his new boyfriend._


End file.
